This Time We Need You
by those fandoms
Summary: Sarah Winchester left her family, but when she receives a call from her brother she's yanked right back in, except this time, their dad's missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my first supernatural fanfic, so be gentle, enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah Winchester, for a very good reason, did not like being awaken at 2 am by the shriek of her cell phone.

When the annoying tone went off, she jerked awake and sat up so quickly that she banged her head on the shelf that sat right above her crappy motel bed.

"Damn it!" She cussed, cleary fueled with exhaustion and pain with the newly forming bruise on her forehead, and picked up her phone from the nightstand, about to give whatever idiot woke her up (and practically crippled her at unholy hours of the night) a piece of her mind.

Untill she saw the caller ID.

**Dean Winchester**

Not good

Kicking off her covers she threw the phone down on the ground and it slide across the tile to the small kitchen area right between the table and chairs. She rapidly started packing her things, throwing clothes into bags at random and shoving her files and papers that sat on the table into folders.

The phone had stopped ringing so she grabbed that off the floor and put it in her duffle. Bags slug over her shoulder her ran outside, barefoot, and sprinted to her old blue pickup. Throwing her stuff into the passenger seat she rammed the keys into the ignition with shaking hand and drove out of the parking lot, double the speed limit onto the road with only one thought,

_Get as far way as possible._

Because right then, the last person she wanted to talk to was her oldest brother.

Couldn't someone take a hint? She though not talking to someone for almost 4 years was a pretty good one. Distance is what she wanted, that's what made her similar to her second oldest brother Sam, except she wasn't trying to get away from the life she was oh so unfortunately born into, she was trying to get away from her family, which must sound pretty selfish, until you met them.

Sarah was the only one on the deserted road in the woods, and was almost certain she was heading east towards Idaho, because she was in Washington and had just finished up at a 'job'.

That's the life she was born into. Killing, destroying, and exercising, the unfortunate amount of evil in the world. She saved life's, she was a hero, Sarah Winchester was a name that should have made people tremble with relief and monsters shake with fear.

Except that wasn't part of the deal, instead she got dirty motel rooms and gas station food. She's never even had a room before and instead gotten to bunk with her dad and two brothers for 16 years of her life, she got to see more dead people in a week than a coroner does in a year. That was part of the deal.

Glancing in the review mirror, she checked on what glanced back at her. Green eyes that should have shone with adrenaline were murky and had bags underneath them, her high cheek bones had red spots on them and her long brown hair was matted and oily instead of smooth and shiny. Looking down then back at the road she realised she was still in sweats and t-shirt.

She needed a place to stop.

But she couldn't do that, not when_ Dean_ had just called her, which means he needed to find her, and phones had traceable numbers which Dean would use if somthing bad had happened and he really needed to find her, she first though of Sam, who was safe and sound at Stanford trying to leave his old life behind, he was trying to get out of the life _and_ away from his family. Sam had left Dean and Dad only a few days after she had left them all.

Wonder if he feels guilty about leaving them

She's not sure she does

Sarah was 16 when she left, her and Dean had a big fight about it when Sam and Dad were out, busy with a 'job', they had both said some very choice things that night.

_"Why don't you get it! I've done nothing but follow you boys around like a pet for 16 years, just let me go." Sarah had screamed at him._

_"You don't know what your doing, where are you gunna go, huh? How many people are gunna let a little girl wander on the side of the highway and not ask questions?"_

_"Im not a kid any more Dean, I can take care of myself, I'm going to leave tonight and you can't stop me!" She tried to march past him but he blocks the doorrway with his frame. _

_"Why? Why do you want to leave? It sure as hell ain't because your so tired of us, give me one good reason why you wanna go and maybe, just maybe, I will let you walk out this door right now" _

_ She stared at her shoes, not because she was avoiding speaking to him, but because she didnt want to see the disappointment in his eyes, but she really didn't have a better answer, she was really done with her family right now, maybe cause she felt like they didn't respect her. Come on, she slept on motel couches her whole life, she was done being girl for one and girl for all._

_"Move Dean, please." She said quietly._

_He really did not want to move right then, but he knew that even if he managed to keep her inside that night that Sarah would sneak of first chance she got, so instead of yelling Dean spoke in a dangerously soft voice._

_"I will let you walk out that door right now, but don't you ever come back."_

_So she did._

_And she didn't._

Sarah was jerked back into reality when her truck hit a pothole. She jerked the weel around to keep from swerving off the road and into a ditch, which would have been the highlight of her night actually.

She remember the only time she had spoken to Dean since that night was 5 days later, when he called her from a pay phone, she answered thinking he was going to beg and plead her to come find them, that him and Sam and dad realised that she needed more respect and freedom, and her own room, and he missed her.

"Sam went to Stanford." Was all he said, and all she would hear from him for four years.

It was actually the most simply four years of her life. People were very willing to give money to a sad looking girl on the side of the road, people were also very easy to steal from, and easy to let a sixteen year old convince them to her check into a motel room without an adult.

She still hunted of course, with an assortment of equipment she collected overtime, the classic guns and knives stored neatly in the compartment in her truck(which she hade stolen and removed and replaced the plates from)but also some other necessitates, like wooded stakes, various animal bones, and on occasion, bottles of dead man's blood. It was the life for her, she even went to see Sam, even though it was only for an awkward five minutes. He had a girlfriend now.

Overall she was doing fine, it had been four years and she was free and hunting and living all on her-

The cell phone rang again

* * *

**Sorry if there's any bad grammar, still kinda new at writing fanfics, anyway R&amp;R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here goes chapters 2**

* * *

The car was still moving but everything else was still.

Dean called her twice in less than two hours.

That was more than four years combined.

Something was wrong.

Sarah slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road, it had begun to drizzle lightly. She slowly moved her hand to grab the phone out of the duffel. The little screen was really bright.

**Dean Winchester**

She answered.

Slowly she brought the phone up to her ear, but stayed silent. She could hear Dean on the other end of the line, he knew she was there. They were playing a game now, who would be the one to break this horribly thick ice. She won.

"Sarah?"

She was always more stubborn.

"Sarah I know your there."

Let's see how much he needs really needs her

"Fine, don't talk but I really need your help right now. It's, umm, it's dad, he went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days,

Wait what

"I think we need to get sam-"

"Dads missing?"

Dean goes quite, he's about as used to her voice as she is to his, they're both quite, considering the worst possibilitys, which there are a lot of.

"For how long?"

"A couple days, I don't even know what he was hunting, he just left without telling me."

"You sure he's just not held up somewhere?"

"No, It's just, I don't know, I've got this strange feeling."

"He's just a few days late then."

"Sarah please, we need to get Sam."

Their falling into a rhythm now, he speaks then her, it's slightly uncomfortable. Very hesitant, like approaching wild dog. Get to close and you get bit.

"Just meet me somewhere, I'm in Nevada, we can meet at Stanford-"

"Fine, I'm in Washington, be there in one day. Call me when you get there."

She hit END.

She sits there, surprised no one got bit, in a comatose state of shock, she was about to go meet her brother, whom she hasn't given a descent thought about in months, at Stanford, were they would meet her other brother to go looking for there Dad.

Oh yeah.

She was sure Dean was just being dramatic. When she was with them Dad would disappear for weeks at a time without a word. She probably didn't have to go meet him at all. Hunters did get delayed to. But then again, hunters got captured. They got thrown and beat by creatures and could lay for weeks without anyone coming within miles, they got killed all the time.

She put the truck in gear and spun around south.

Sarah knew If Dean was concerned enough to call her then this must be serious. But she wondered what to expect. If a single phone call was enough to make her turn high tail and run then what would a face to face encounter mean.

She was still in her pajamas. She pulled over to the next motel she saw about an hour after the call. Grabbing her things she checked into a room and quickly showered and changed into a black t-shirt and clean sweats.

This was a chance to prove the being on her own was good for her, that Dean letting Sarah go wasn't a bad decision and it helped all of them more than it hurt. That freedom is what she needed, and freedom is what she got. Glancing at her watch she noted it was 3:30am. 22 hours till she was due at Stanford. She wondered if Sam knew they were coming, and if he had talked to Dean more than she had in four years. She set her watch for 8:00am and went to sit on the bed. She would leave in the morning and that would give her almost 17 hours to get to California. Besides she would only colds her eyes for a minute...

A beeping wolk her up.

Sarah wondered for a minute where she was. Then the last day came rushing back to her like a slide show. Sighing she got up and changes from her sweats to jeans and quickly did her hair and makeup. Gathering up all her bags her checked out of the room and prepared herself for her 13 hour trip to Stanford.

* * *

Thirteen and a half hours later, she sat in front of Stanford's large main building. It was nearly 10pm and the area was mostly empty, aside from a few cars of the remaining students. Tapping her nails against the steering wheel she pondered what to do next. She could call Dean herself, let him know she was here and ask we're to meet, or she could wait and let him come to her. She was just about to check her phone when she heard a familiar rumble of an engine.

A 67 Chevy Impala rolled up a few spaces down from her. She realized Dean had no idea what car she drove. Her hand was reaching for the handle when her cell rang. She answered and quickly said, "To your left, blue pickup." And hung up. She waited in the car staring straight ahead till she heard a tap on her window.

Dean looked almost exactly the same from when she last saw him. Sandy hair, green eyes and a worn leather jacket. Except that he had bags under his eyes and a very tired, dull expression.

Dean stepped back and she got out of the car. They faced each other for a second, a trace of a grin appeared on his lips.

"Hi Sarah."

She wasn't sure what to do, they haven't exactly left off in the best terms, and that made her unsure of where their relationship was at. The two hadn't really been the closest sibling ever. Not like him and Sam were. But she was closer to their Dad than Sam. Maybe that's why he called her first.

"Hey Dean"

But for the first time in four years, Sarah hugged her brother. And she was happy about it.

* * *

They didn't talk about much. Beetween a bar, Sarah's fake I'D (because she was only 20) and a few hours of ACDC in the Impala. Sarah would estimate a maximum of about 25 words each exchanged between the two of them. It was a convenient silence. Neither of them was ready to talk just yet.

Dean's hand moved to turn the radio down to a whisper.

"Now we gotta get Sam." He said. They both new where he lived but Sarah was hesitant to see him. She didn't no how he left off with their family. When she had briefly seen him he told her it was bad. But they needed him before they could really talk.

"It's early, 5:30 am, it can wait." But Dean did not like to wait.

"Little sister, wheres the fun in that." He said and Pulled out the parking lot. Sarah was not happy about leaving her truck, but dean promised it would still be there in an hour.

She wondered with a little bit of dread how Dean planned on meeting his younger brother.

* * *

**I really hate spellcheck TBH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attempt at chapter 3...**

* * *

Dean snuck in through the window.

Apparently going through the door was in fact not exiting enough for Dean Winchester and he insisted that they use the small window on the side of the apartment.

Scaling a 5 foot high window was not fun in combat boots.

Sarah managed to slip in the room quite as a mouse, and she silently crept into what appeared to be a living room. She noted that there were no salt barriers along the windows.

_Crash_

Sarah whipped around at the noise, only to see Dean starring sheepishly at a now shattered vase. Rolling her eyes she wandered noiselessly around, eyeing the staircase and second floor where Sam's room must be. She went into the kitchen listening to Dean's louder steps behind her. But there was something else, much quieter than Deans steps...

A _whoosh_ cut through the air as somthing was swung right at Deans head, but being the hunter he was, he turned around and blocked the impact. Sarah realised it was Sam, she recognised the lanky figure through the dark as he and Dean fought. She stepped back as they crashed past her from the kitchen to the living room. She watched the two throw carefully aimed punched untill Dean had Sam pinned beneath him.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Dean grinned lightly.

"Dean? You scared the crap outta me" Sam gasped. Dean laughed, Sarah new how happy he was to see Sam, she had no idea how long it had been for the two.

"That's cause your outta practice" As if to rebell, Sam kicked Deans side and flipped them over so he now pinned Dean.

"Or mabey not," he breathed, "get off me." Sam jumped up and gave Dean his hand, hauling him to his feet.

"Dean, what the hell are you.." His voice trailed off as he looked up seeing her for the first time, "Sarah."

She smiled, "Hey Sammy." The three let the silence hold its self for a moment when a light flicked on.

"Sam." A tired voice sounded. They turned towards the source of it. Sarah recognised Sam's girl friend.

"Jess, hey" Sam said looking unsure. He glanced at them. "This is my brother Dean, and my sister Sarah"

Her face light with recollection and she pointed at the two. "Wait, your siblings?"

Dean, who was now standing beside Sarah gestured to Jesses shirt, "I love the smurfes," he said, putting on a Winchester smile "you know I gotta tell you, your way outta my brothers league'" Sarah stomped on his foot, laughing internally as he tried to keep a straight face. Flitting aside, Sarah realised Dean had never met Jessica, and that he probably hadn't seen Sam since he left.

She realized Dean was about to start hitting on an unavailable girl again so she intervened.

"What he means is," she started, "we need to borrow Sam for a bit to talk about some private family stuff." Sarah and Dean looked meaningfully over at Sam. Ready to step outside, when he protested, "No," he began, "what ever you need to say, you can say it in front of us." He moved to stand by Jess.

"Ok," Dean said, "Dad, uh, hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam replies with a straight face. "So he's working over time on a Miller Time shift, he'll stumble back sooner or later."

Dean ducks his head for a moment and glances at Sarah before turning back to Sam.

"Dads on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam expression dosent change as he looks Dean in the eye.

"Jess excuse us."

* * *

**ok so this one's a lot shorter than I would like it to be, but I kinda need a base chapter to work with. R&amp;R is appreciated**


End file.
